Six Months Together
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Wow. It has been six months since Beast Boy and Raven got together. And an eventful six months it has been! Follow along as Raven remembers her main memory from each month of her and Beast Boy's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is the same series that I was going to include in Once They Are Together, but the story seems to be going in a different direction than I intended for that story, so I am making it its own story! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Wow. It's been a while since I've had to come up with a clever way to purvey the fact that I do not own the Teen Titans. **

It had been six months since Raven finally accepted that she had feelings for her green boyfriend. She sat on her bed, staring at the clock. They were going out today to celebrate their six-month anniversary (Beast Boy's idea) and Raven still had about twenty minutes to wait until Beast Boy would come to her door. She lay back on her bed, moving her now slightly-longer-than shoulder length hair out of the way, and started thinking about how much had changed with the passing of each of those months.

* * *

_Month 1_:

The day after Beast Boy's and her first date Raven slept in a little later than usual, until, like, seven thirty. They had stayed out late, and were then forced to stay up even later when they got home to find Robin waiting with a lecture on the importance of sleep. She may have even slept a few minutes later than seven thirty, had Raven not felt something warm blowing on her cheek. Slowly, she forced her eyes to creep open.

"Ah!" Raven yelped, jumping to the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, my Rae of sunshine," her boyfriend-of-one-night had stated before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"Why are you in my room? Why are you in my bed? Why are you leaning over me like a creeper? Why are you in my room, in my bed, leaning over me like a creeper?" Raven was near screaming, still recovering from the shock.

"I made you breakfast in bed." Beast Boy's ears drooped down as he looked to the side. Raven followed his gaze to see a tray of food with a flower.

"Why?"

" 'Cause I had a really good time last night, but we were up late and I thought you might be tired." He started to trace circles in the sheets with his finger. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Oh… thank you." Beast Boy's ears perked up as Raven pulled the tray towards her. "Where is your plate?"

"I thought you would want to be alone to read or meditate or whatever. I was just dropping it off."

"Oh."

"So, I guess I'll get going then." He stood to leave, but was stopped when Raven grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you go get your breakfast and we eat together?"

Beast Boy might as well have won the lottery (or a video game match with Cyborg, which was just as rare) his smile was so big.

"Okay!" He jumped off the bed, shaking the tray slightly and ran out the door.

Raven sat back in her bed and looked down at the tray. The plate had just a small amount of strawberries and what she assumed was something made of tofu. Next to the plate was a mug filled with a dangerous amount of steaming tea to drink in bed. She took a small sip, suddenly remembering that she had run out of this tea—her favorite kind of tea—the day before.

* * *

Raven smiled remembering how reluctant Beast Boy was to admit that he had actually broken into the closed herb store after Raven was in bed the night before to get the tea, leaving a little bit more money than necessary on the checkout counter to pay for the tea, any tax on the tea, and any price to fix the two things he knocked over while looking for the tea.

**To all new and old readers, thank you so much!**


	2. Halloween

**Hello again! Thank you for all of the support of this story! I know this is a bit late, but hey Halloween on November 3! Why not?! A few people actually gave me suggestions, so this update (and one a little later on) will be thanks to them. **

**For this chapter, thank you so much, Crow the Mad! You rock! **

**Disclaimer: I really don't have time right now to think of a clever way to say I don't own the Teen Titans. **

_Month 2: _

The month after Raven and Beast Boy got together, a giant Halloween exhibit thing rolled into town for the first time.

"Dudes, look!" Beast Boy ran into Main Ops holding a flyer, closely followed by an equally excited Cyborg. "It opens tomorrow."

"What opens tomorrow?" Robin looked at his hyper teammates with interest.

"This!" Beast Boy practically shoved the flyer into his leaders face.

The room was silent for a minute as Robin looked over the flyer, with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looking over his shoulder.

"Looks cool," Robin said finally.

"What is the Hallows Ween?" Starfire inquired.

"I'm not going," Raven declared. She didn't need to look at the flyer to tell they were talking about some sort of haunted house.

"Please, Raven!" Beast Boy transformed into a kitten and jumped on Raven's lap.

"Look, it's not because I don't want to; I can't risk having a repeat of that scary movie night. Remember that? It wasn't that terribly long ago."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"And also the fact that I don't want to."

"But why?" Beast Boy practically screamed, transforming back into a human but staying on her lap.

"Give it a chance, Raven. You have much better control now that your father is gone. I'm sure you'll be fine." Robin attempted to comfort her.

"It isn't safe."

"Come on, Rae. I'll be there. I'll protect you." Beast Boy stared into Raven's eyes.

"Don't hurt the cause, BB. She ain't going to believe you'll be a help when she has to save your green butt at least two times every villain we fight," Cyborg added with a smirk.

"What if I made it a mandatory team building activity?" Robin chimed in.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Please, Rae. For me." Beast Boy pressed his face against hers.

A moment passed. He kept staring at her. Another moment passed. She stared back. Another moment passed…

"Okay, fine! I'll go! Happy?"

"Yay!" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, successfully preventing any movement on her part. "Thank you; thank you; thank you."

"Please, what is the Hallows Ween?"

Everyone turned to Starfire.

"I'll explain." Robin brought her into the next room, while Beast Boy and Cyborg began arguing over Beast Boy's ability to protect Raven.

* * *

"Okay, then. Here's the entrance. We have to slightly stagger when we go in, so I propose Star and I start, then Raven and Beast Boy and then Cyborg."

"Why do I have to go alone?" Cyborg whined.

"Are you looking for someone to go with?" A pretty girl walked up behind Cyborg. "Because I don't have anyone to go in with."

"I'm good!" Cyborg began a conversation with the girl, completely ignoring the Titans.

"Okay, then, Titans go!"

"Rob, it's a haunted house, not a mission. Get over yourself."

Robin glared at Beast Boy before entering the haunted house with Starfire.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I should be fine."

"I'll be here." Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and winked at her before leading her into the dark exhibit.

They walked into the first room, which only held wet streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"Are these supposed to be snakes or something?"

"I guess. If the whole attraction is like this then I will not have a problem."

The next room has a floor made of foam.

"I'm starting to regret suggesting this."

The room after that was just one of those fog machines coming out of the wall. After a minute air blew out of holes near the floor, which surprised them both but only for a second.

After that they entered a room that was slightly darker than the ones before it.

"Do they actually think the dark is enough to scare people?"

"Well if they assumed that everything else in this exhibit was enough to scare people then why not add a room with nothing but darkness?"

"Ha. True."

"Hey! Are you okay? Why did you do that?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you did that."

Something had wacked Beast Boy and Raven's hands a part. The room got darker and Beast Boy and Raven could no longer see each other. Suddenly lights appeared along the walls, revealing several clowns sitting in glass boxes. Beast Boy ran over to Raven and wrapped his arms around her waste, although Raven was not sure if this was his way of protecting her or just him being scared.

"They aren't even real," Raven said, "I can't sense their presence."

"Oh… yea, I knew that."

Then the clowns moved…

"I'm sure they're just robots…"

and started walking towards Raven and Beast Boy…

"You sure about that?"

and walked out through the walls of their glass boxes…

"Um… not anymore…"

and were then surrounded by…

"Okay! I'm done!"

dark black figures that…

"Me too. Can we leave?"

reached out and grabbed Beast Boy and Raven.

"That's it! Let's go!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and ran towards the apparent exit, but was stopped at a black wall appeared.

"What is going on?" Raven held her boyfriend's hand tighter.

A few moments passed as the dark figures got closer and closer to the couple.

"Wait! It's illegal for them to trap us here! Raven, it's your powers! This isn't the exhibit!" As soon as Beast Boy said that, the wall dropped and the dark figures vanished into thin air. The clowns were still there, but it was suddenly quite clear that they were only holograms.

"Come on." Raven pulled Beast Boy out of the room and into the welcomed sunlight, where Robin and Starfire were standing worried.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We heard the screaming and are aware that the room is not extremely horrifying and became concerned."

"We're fine, now," Raven rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Any time."

Raven would have to get used to saying no when she didn't want to.

**Okay, that was really long! I hope you liked it! While I was writing I had an idea, I think that I am going to post an update each month, especially since we are nearing holiday season! That way each holiday gets covered! So look out for the next update sometime later in November (this was the October chapter—assuming they got together in September). In the meantime, tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Thanksgiving

**Hello again everyone and Happy Thanksgiving! (And also Happy Chanukah!) Here is the next month:**

**Disclaimer: I would be so thankful if I owned the Teen Titans, but I don't, so blah!**

**Month 3:**

"What is the Thanks for giving?" Starfire walked into the room carrying a large stuffed turkey holding a Happy Thanksgiving banner. "And why is a turkey thanking people for giving it something? Is this a symbol of that all people should thank the turkey?"

No one really moved to answer…

"Well, Star…"

because they all knew Robin would.

"Thanksgiving is a day that people in America gather and be thankful for stuff."

Beast Boy giggled at the ineloquent, although he probably would not use that word to describe it, way of describing Thanksgiving.

"It dates back to when people first came to America so they could practice the religion they wanted freely."

"And kill all of the Native Americans who helped them survive." Raven chimed in. She hated it when people didn't tell the whole story."

"I can cook the feast," Beast Boy offered.

"No way, grass stain, I ain't eating any tofu turkey. We're having the real deal; I'm cooking!"

"I don't eat meat. It's disrespectful."

"The turkey was born to become Thanksgiving dinner."

"Nothing is born to die, stupid."

"The turke—"

"You know what? Fine! Have your precious murder dinner! I won't be here." Beast Boy got up and stormed out of Main ops, leaving all of us stunned.

"I'll go talk to h—"

"No, I will." Raven interrupted Robin and ran after her boyfriend.

* * *

"Beast Boy?" She knocked gently on his door. "It's just me." He came and opened the door before running back to his bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you hate it whenever anyone has any emotions, but I do right now so if you don't want to deal with it then go away." He screamed at a now shocked Raven.

"I—I never said—you don't even—"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry; I'm sorry. I'm not myself right now."

"I'd say." She went to sit next to him. "What's going on? I know you don't like it when people eat meat, but that was a bit extreme for you."

"I know. I just—Thanksgiving is supposed to be a nice time, but I don't like it."

"Why? You sound like I do usually."

"Because of the dinner."

"People eat just as much meat around Christmas, does that bother you too?"

"No. I don't mean the food at the dinner, I mean the dinner, like the gathering, but yes the turkey bugs is a part of it."

"I just don't understa—"

"Because the first Thanksgiving after I joined the Doom Patrol Mento made this huge turkey dinner and didn't make anything for me to eat. Then later Rita said she was thankful for me joining the team and I heard Mento mumble under his breath that 'why should they be thankful for trouble?' And he knew I heard him and he said her was sorry and didn't really mean it, but it still hurt!" He inhaled sharply and fell to lie on his bed.

"Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Nobody could mean that. I see why it upset you though. I'm sorry he did that to you."

"But they could mean it because everyone, well maybe you don't, but everyone else on this team just thinks I'm annoying."

"That's not true, Beast Boy, it—"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"I don't believe you!"

"Beast Boy, come on." She rubbed her hand comfortingly over his back. If she asked he would refuse that he was crying, but she knew there was a reason he was hiding his face in the pillow. "That's not true, and you know it's not true. Remember when you were captured by that alien? We were crazy looking for you. All of us."

"Yea, but I wouldn't have even gone out that day if someone would have wanted to hang out with me."

Raven lay down next to her boyfriend and wrapped her arm around him, panicking for her own emotional stability but knowing it was what he needed right then.

"That was one day. What about all of the time we do spend with you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Beast boy…"

"Look," he sat up suddenly, "you have dinner with them. It's fine. I just don't want to be there. Please don't force me to be there."

"Fine," she sat up too, "don't go. So where will we be going on Thanksgiving?"

"What do you mean? I said you can stay. Just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to ride the mentally deranged roller coaster that is my emotional state."

"I am not letting you be alone on a holiday for families to be together. Besides, I want to be with you. If that means being without the others then so be it." Raven felt her heart jump. She wanted to all eat together; somehow every year at Thanksgiving until then there had been some sort of a crisis and they weren't all able to be together. The Titans were her family and this hurt, but she stood by her decision when she sensed the Beast Boy's usual feeling of happiness finally wash back over her boyfriend.

* * *

Thanksgiving day was rather dreary. It was raining when the Titans woke up, and even though Robin had officially cancelled training that day they all went to train anyway, not talking to each other. Starfire had made an attempt to get everyone asking what everyone was looking forward to later that day, but ultimately it just made things worse. The day progressed as if it were nothing special, all of them except Cyborg escaping the tower whenever possible. Robin and Starfire went out for various reasons four times, and Beast Boy dragged Raven along on a walk as far as she would allow before deeming it ridiculous to walk in the rain. The whole time Cyborg just kept cooking. It actually really bothered Raven. She didn't expect Cyborg to give up a turkey dinner on Thanksgiving, but she knew how caring he was towards her whenever she was upset and wondered why he hadn't even made an effort to make up with his best friend.

"Dinner's ready!" Cyborg's eventual call deemed it time for Beast Boy and Raven to retreat to his room. He had cleaned it, well, he tried to clean it, up for the night and had already ordered food to eat from one of the few restaurants open. Robin and Starfire walked over to the table and sat down, glancing over the Beast Boy as he turned off the TV and looked at Raven to leave.

"And where are you going?" Cyborg asked as if nothing were wrong.

"What did you think me not coming tonight was just another joke?" His words sounded almost venomous, but Raven picked up the layer of hurt in them.

"No, I thought you meant that you wouldn't be here if we had turkey."

"So what, you made Thanksgiving steak or something?"

"No, I made something that my mother used to make on Thanksgiving. The recipe is a family secret, but basically, it's a mixture of mashed soybeans and cranberries. She typically made it as a side dish, but I figured it could function as the main meal if it had to."

The room got quiet and all eyes turned to Beast Boy, who looked incredulously at Cyborg. "So, it's glorified tofu."

"Pretty much, but there's a bunch of stuff in it that makes it actually taste good." He chuckled and let a small smile cross over his face as his best friend looked to the ground.

"Look, I'm not really sure what happened yesterday," Cyborg continued, "but I'm sensing that I crossed a line somewhere, so I'm sorry."

"I—I'm sorry too. I kind of lost it."

Raven openly smiled, as did Robin, while Starfire flew and dragged Cyborg and Beast Boy into a hug.

* * *

Later that night Raven sat on the roof. They had all eaten together after all, and Beast Boy and Cyborg had finally found a food they agreed on.

"Hey, Rae."

"Hey."

Beast Boy came to sit next to her.

"Thank you for putting up with me. It means a lot."

"You've done the same for me everyday since we met, it was only fair."

"Yea, but, most people would have left me, so thanks."

"No they wouldn't."

"Yes they would."

"Anyone who loves you wouldn't."

Both of their eyes widened as the words left Raven's mouth.

"Guess I ruined the moment this time," Raven said after a few moments.

"I'd say you made it perfect." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I love you, Rae," he said so quietly she could have mistaken it for her imagination.

"I love you too."

**Okay, then! That went in a completely different direction then I intended, but maybe it's for the best. Tell me what you thought, and thank you all again! This Thanksgiving, I am so thankful for all of my readers! **


	4. Christmastime

**Merry Christmas! (to all of you who celebrate Christmas, for everyone else, Hello!) Here is the next installment of Six Months Together. The chapter after this is going to come up rather quickly, as it will be centered on New Year's (well, New Year's eve to be exact.) In the meantime, enjoy!**

**And thank you to the wonderful Kaarlinna for your suggestion! **

**P.S.- Did everyone see my announcement about saving season six of TT? If not, go to my profile and look at the story I posted for full details! **

**Disclaimer: If only Santa would bring me the rights to Teen Titans for Christmas, because I don't own them.**

**Month 4:**

"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" As the carol group in the middle of the city's shopping center finished their—like—millionth Christmas carol, Starfire jumped up and down clapping, Robin stared at her, Cyborg started on his twentieth cup of eggnog, Beast Boy started complaining about the cold yet again, and Raven looked, well, bored as she always looked.

"Can we leave now? It's cold!"

"Do you not enjoy Carol's songs of the Christmas?"

"I would enjoy it more if it weren't like negative one hundred degrees outside! That or if Raven would…"

"What was that? Not you bringing in Starfire on our argument because you know what will happen if you do that."

"Friends, please comfort me that you are not up-breaking."

Neither of them moved. After a few seconds Raven pulled her hood up.

"Well I didn't think we were but maybe that's a good idea."

All of the Titans turned towards Beast Boy, including Raven, although he couldn't see her face.

"What? Maybe it's for the best. If you're so embarrassed to be seen with me then we're obviously not meant for each other." For the first time since they met, Raven couldn't sense what emotion he was feeling as he sad that. His face was just neutral, and her own emotions were blocking her empathy.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good, we're done then. I'm going home." Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew off towards the tower.

_He can't mean it. How could he mean it?_ Raven's mind raced but the only thing she could push out of her mouth was, "I'll be in my room if you need me." Before transporting back to her warm room in the tower.

"I cannot help but worry that was as a result of my interference." Starfire looked sadly in the direction her green friend flew off in.

"Don't worry, Star. Believe it or not a lot of people fight around Christmastime. They'll make up soon enough."

"Okay…"

* * *

Yet, two days later Christmas Eve came around and there was no making up to be seen. In fact, it was almost as if they were never together. They weren't even avoiding each other. Beast Boy still told, or tried to tell, Raven jokes, and Raven still made tofu blow up in his face. And that was the only thing blowing up. No video game explosions or dismantled T-cars. The only slight difference was that Beast Boy escaped to his room a little more often, but the only person who even noticed was Cyborg.

When dinnertime finally came the Titans all gathered at the table to eat something that Cyborg had prepared specially as a Christmas Eve treat.

"Have you up made yet, friends?" Starfire asked quietly after a good ten minutes of eating in awkward silence.

"We're not going to make up, Star." Raven addressed her friend without looking at her.

"Thanks for dinner, Cy, but I think I'm done for tonight. 'Night guys." Beast Boy got up and left, but headed for the elevator to take him outside rather than the door to go to his room.

"And I'll go find out where the heck he's going." Raven said in the sarcastic monotone that almost always covered her true views on everything before her and Beast Boy had gotten together.

The others looked at the two empty spots at the table. As normal as things were now that their friends had broken up, they all felt that they were better with the two together.

* * *

"You shouldn't have left the others just because we're fighting… or whatever it is that is going on between us right now." Raven found her ex-boyfriend sitting out on the rocks making up the island their home sat on.

"We're not fighting, Rae. We broke up. I broke up with you." He turned to look at her.

"Yes, big man, making a scene like a two year old to show up his girlfriend." She drew out her words, making them bleed with anger and sarcasm.

"Of course you go there. Try to make me feel bad when you're the one who started this whole thing! It's not going to work." He turned back to face the water and refused to look up.

"You know I'm not big on publicly showing emotions. You knew it! Why did you even ask me out? Was it just a bet with Cyborg? Date the stupidest girl you know and then break up with her in public?"

"It wasn't a bet, Ra_-ven_. I just thought that things would be different."

"So you wanted me to change for you? You're more of a jerk than I thought."

"I thought it would be different than with Terra!"

Raven didn't say anything as Beast Boy stood up suddenly to face her.

"I thought _you_ would be different than Terra. Happy? You got your darn answer! She dumped me, Raven, in the absolute worst way possible. I trusted her and she completely broke me! I thought you were different. I thought I could trust you to take care of me, but instead you show that you're too ashamed of me to even be together in public. And I'm not letting anyone break up with me again" His eyes were filled with tears at this point, as were Raven's although for a different reason. "I didn't want to make out in the middle of the shopping center or anything like that. Then I would understand. I wanted to put my arm around you. That's all."

"Well—"

"And don't give me any of that I could loose control crap because we both know that isn't why you said no."

"You're right. That isn't why I said no."

"There! You—"

"But did you ever think about my life? Really think about it? Think about the fact that every good thing I have is ripped away from me? You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and if I showed that in public then when you inevitably broke it off I would have to deal with a whole boatload of people talking about it and reminding me of it. I couldn't just meditate it away like I can with other things!"

They both stood there stunned for a few seconds.

"So you were afraid of me breaking up with you?"

"Not afraid of it, just, dreading it. I knew it would come."

"But, I only did it because I thought you were leading up to breaking up with me."

"Why would I break up with you?"

"Because maybe you opened your eyes and realized that you can randomly pick any guy in the whole world and he would be smarter, more attractive, and overall better than me."

"You really think that?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you opened your eyes you would realize that you can randomly pick any girl in the whole world and she would be smarter, more attractive, and overall better than me?"

"That's not true, Raven. You're perfect."

"Nobody is perfect."

"Except you."

Raven sat down on the rock. Beast Boy followed her.

"It's Christmas Eve," Beast Boy stated randomly.

"I know."

"I don't want to fight."

"Me neither."

A few moments passed as Raven and Beast Boy just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said quietly.

"I'm sorry too."

"So, am I still your boyfriend?"

"Only if I'm still your girlfriend."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yea?"

"Next time we're out, I would love it if you held me close to you."

Beast Boy smiled.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yea?"

"Merry Christmas." Raven did the closest thing she could think of to gooey romance and pulled out a piece of mistletoe from her cloak and held it over her head.

Her boyfriend's response was expected: leap on top of her and push his lips against hers. _December 24- our first kiss. _

"Merry Christmas, Rae."


	5. New Year's Eve

**Cookies are a good thing. Random, but true. Anyways, I hope everyone messaged Cartoon Network for a sixth season.**

**This is the second to last chapter, last chapter will be out around Valentine's Day. I also thought I'd throw in a little RobStar for you guys! Happy New Year, everyone!**

**This chapter is also for Kaarlinaa, who wanted something about jealousy. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but getting it sure would be a great way to start off the New Year.**

**Month 5:**

In the days following Christmas, things went back to hectic as usual. Raven became determined to prove that she was not in any way ashamed of Beast Boy, and Beast Boy was determined to prove he loved her and didn't plan on breaking up with her. Since Raven was not as experienced at dealing with feeling her emotion of love and affection and Beast Boy was, well, a teenage boy, their determination was not able to manifest itself in the calm way Raven usually managed to make things…

"Guys, could you please either leave and get a room or sit at opposite ends of the row. We're watching a movie about racing. There is absolutely nothing in here that would inspire you to make out!"

and Robin had had enough.

_Shhh! _The others in the movie theater were fed up with Robin's persistent attempts to stop the newly reunited couple.

Beast Boy sat back in his seat and Raven wiped her mouth, both of them turning to stare at Robin.

"I'm serious—"

"Excuse me, sir?" a flashlight hurt all of their eyes as one of the movie theater attendants stared at them. "We've received several complaints about a disturbance. I've tried to give you a break since you are, well, you know who you are, but I've already warned you and can't put this off any longer. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the theater."

"This is your fault!" Robin whined like a five-year old.

* * *

"Great way to start off the New Year, guys, getting the whole team kicked out of a movie theater."

"Uh, Robin, you were the one who was screaming. No one minded us. And it's New Year's Eve, the New Year is still, like, six hours away" Beast Boy stood up to his leader reluctantly.

"I minded!" and with that Robin took off running towards the T-tower.

"What's his problem?"

"Perhaps I should speak with him?" Starfire flew in Robin's direction.

* * *

"The door to his room was locked and he did not answer when I knocked." Starfire spoke to her friends through her communicator. "I believe I will stay here until he is ready to do the talking."

"No, Star, you should enjoy New Year's Eve. You love the celebration in the square and shouldn't have to miss it. He's the one freaking out. Maybe he wants to be alone." Cyborg talked into his arm.

"I do not believe he wishes to be alone. Please have fun, friends, I would like to stay here with Robin."

"I'm sorry, Star, I feel like this is my fault," Beast Boy apologized, his head suddenly popping up on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Do not feel the sorry-ness. I am choosing to stay. See you in the New Year, friends." And with that, the alien girl closed her communicator.

"Robin, I would be ever the happy to speak with you. Please allow me to enter your room."

"I'm fine, Starfire. Go have fun with the others."

"But I wish to spend the eve of the New Year with you."

Starfire heard a sigh and some rustling before the door swished open.

"I'm really sorry. I just don't feel like going out tonight."

"Then we will stay at our home! Did Cyborg not once mention that the events occurring on the television in the street which is a square may also happen on our television?"

"Yeah, they broadcast the ball dropping for everyone."

"Then we will watch it together."

"Look, Star—" But before he could finish he was dragged, quite literally, to Main Ops.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"That's so cool. Being born on New Year's Eve," Beast Boy was hopping up and down trying to see whoever it was the entire square had just sang to.

"I feel bad for the parents, though. Having to spend New Year's Eve in a hospital," Raven mumbled.

"But then they had a baby and that is, like, the best thing that's ever happened to them."

Raven smiled at her boyfriend, who was beginning to remind her a little of Starfire.

"Pizza, pizza!" Cyborg came running over with a pizza from their usual place, well, a large stack of pizzas that is.

"Finally."

"I'm starved!"

"Dig in, I got three for each of us."

"Three pizzas? Each?"

"Yes, Raven, three pizzas each. If you don't want 'em then give 'em to your boyfriend. That is if you can stand his lips not being on you for more than five minutes." He proceeded to mock his friends with kissing sounds as they walked to the curb to sit and eat.

"One more noise and you and your three pizzas are going far far away," Raven snapped with one of her famous do-what-I-say-because-you-don't-even-want-to-know-what-I'm-going-to-do-to-you-if-you-don't stares.

Cyborg shut up.

"Only one more hour, dudes!" Beast Boy wiggled in his seat when the clock tower chimed. "This is my first New Year's Eve when I get to kiss somebody at midnight."

Cyborg opened his mouth. Raven glared. Cyborg shut his mouth.

"Me too." She gave Beast Boy a quick kiss on the cheek as he went to take another bite of pizza.

"I wonder how Starfire and Robin are doing," Cyborg finally thought of something he could say without being glared at.

* * *

"Have you ever seen the dropping of the ball, Robin?"

Starfire had gotten Robin to stay with her in Main Ops, where she poured more bowls of snack foods than Robin even realized they had in the Tower and set up a New Year's Eve party just for the two of them.

"Yea, I actually have. One year Batman took a group of us apprentices, well back then we were apprentices anyway, down to New York to see it. He said he was doing it as crowd control training, but I actually think it was one of his few attempts to be a good dad."

"So the man of bats is your father?"

"Not by blood, but yeah, basically."

"Interesting. Why have you never told us of these things?"

"I don't know. I'm not really comfortable talking about my past with anyone besides you."

"Oh. Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Since you are in the mood of sharing, why does it bother you when our friends make lip contact?"

"Uh…"

* * *

"Five seconds to the countdown! Five…"

"Are you actually going to do a countdown to the countdown?" Raven looked a Cyborg, who decided to ignore her.

"Four!" Beast Boy joined in. "Oh, come on, Rae, get in the spirit."

"Three!" They shouted together. Well, Raven more like mumbled it but for her that was most people's equivalent of screaming it from the top of the empire state building with no pants on.

* * *

"Well, Star…"

* * *

"One!"

"and back to…"

_Ten! _The crowd started counting as Raven smirked at her own joke.

* * *

"It's 'cause…"

* * *

_Nine!_

* * *

"You see, Starfire…"

* * *

_Eight!_

* * *

"Well, on New Year's Eve…"

* * *

_Seven!_

* * *

"At least in America…"

* * *

_Six!_

* * *

"Well, guys, or I guess girls can too…"

* * *

_Five!_

* * *

"Well, Beast Boy and Raven are going to…"

* * *

_Four!_

* * *

"I mean. I guess I just get mad that I'll probably be too scared to…"

* * *

_Three!_

* * *

"Robin, I am confused. What is it you wish to do…"

* * *

_Two!_

* * *

"Well…this."

* * *

_One!_

* * *

_"I do not underst—"_

* * *

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

Starfire put her arms around Robin as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Happy New Year, Star."

"Happy New Year to you as well."

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were oblivious to the fact that most couples had broken apart long before them.

"Happy New Year, Raven."

"Happy New Year."

And Cyborg just kind of slinked away to hang out with a group of girls across the square.

**Okay, that just happened. Anyone catch my reference to ****_Teen Titans Go!_****? Anyways, I know it doesn't make sense that Jump is in California (at least I think it is) and they are having New Year's at the same time as New York, but hey, this is what willing suspension of disbelief is for right? And I also realize that these are Raven's memories and yet it went into what Robin and Starfire were doing, but remember that her and Robin do have an emotional connection so maybe if Robin was feeling really strong emotions she would get glimpses into what he was doing. Anyways, I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year's Eve and New Year! See you in February! **


End file.
